


Dementia

by The_Shadow_of_Manoriel



Category: self - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shadow_of_Manoriel/pseuds/The_Shadow_of_Manoriel
Summary: Just a small little thing I wrote ages ago... I hope you like it.





	Dementia

I imagine myself awakening to silence. I get out of bed, and search around the house, looking for my family. I see no one. I go outside, stirred by the cold winter air. The sky above me is a darkening grey, the looming clouds stirring above with a gloomy overcast of sorrow. I search for my hometown. Every shop is empty, every house laid barren with a sense of nothingness. I begin to wonder if this is a reality at all. I am alone in this world. I am truly robbed of the happiness I once felt in life. I realize that this world is better if there was to be no one about it. No conflicts, no disagreements, no war, pain, or anguish whatsoever. The world compels itself into a mournful halt. I am removed of all misfortunes the world has wrought upon me from its mischievous ways. Forever I am rid of all displeasures, all anger, all frustration forever. The color drains out of my head. I feel emotionally and physically empty, sickened by the mortifying life of absolute solitude. With Man gone, who will I have for the company? Who will I have to discuss all my hopelessness and sorrow too? My logic slowly crumbles to mindlessness. My mindlessness shatters to insanity. And from there, I gape at the world with an undying soul of all of Man's agony and pain wrought into my head, swirling into an infinite pit of demonically entertaining dementia.


End file.
